Bea Spells-a-Lot
Bea Spells-a-Lot is one of the original eight Lalaloopsy released and as such, she has been seen in most of the merchandise, has appeared in all of the webisodes, the movie, DS game, and so forth. However, she does not seem to be as popular as a few other originals. Smart and Brainy, Bea Spells-a-Lot just loves to read and talk with her friends! Also see Specs Reads-a-Lot, her little sister. Personality Bea is said to be a real Smarypants, though she isn't at all sassy. It's really the truth! She's the girl to go to with any question, big or small, even if its totally random. She'll most likely know it or have a book about it. As can be assumed, Bea Spells-a-lot has a lot of books in her home. Sometimes due to this she'll normally hold book sales in hopes to spread the knowledge! Bea always follows the rules and loves to talk...a lot! Appearence Bea Spells-a-Lot has fair colored skin and sky blue eyes. Her cheeks are light pink in color and she has Carrot-Orange hair worn straight cut and pulled back, possibly meaning it is short. Her bangs are straight cut and she wears a magenta bow. Bea normally wears a black shirt with an apple on the front and soft with thin, see through polyester material sleeves. Along with a crimson-pink jumper with skirt consisting of many small white, yellow, and orange markings, as well as two white buttons. Giving the skirt a "school-girl uniform" look with an underneath see-through black material lining. She also wears pink leggings with tiny white spots, fuschia socks with white on top, and black boots styled like tennis shoes. Bea Spells-a-Lot wears a cute pink and orange themed raincoat in the "Bea Spells-a-Lot plays in the Rain" toy. It also comes with her same leggings and pink rain boots. Bea also wears a special dress with the exclusive bus toy she comes with, consisting of a pink long sleeved shirt with black ruffled lining and an orange and black themed shirt worn over the dress. She wears her same boots, leggings, and hair bow. The silly hair Bea Spells-a-Lot wears a winter jacket based on her skirt jumper with black jean material collar, cuffs, and waist bow that ties it shut. Her boots now resemble normal tennishoes instead of boots and she was given white socks with a single black stripe. Her hair items are all shades of pink. In Lalaloopsy DS, Bea Spells-a-Lot gets an alternate outfit. She wears a red top with white ruffled sleeves with tiny little red spots on them, along with a black overal-skirt with red markings on them vaguely resembling apples or big polkadots with a white with red spots layer beneath it. Her leggings remain the same, along with her shoes. Pet Bea Spells-a-Lot has a pet Owl that is pink colored with two small orange feet and a black mask-segment over its eyes and beak. Owl is often seen winking and with one toy was depicted with glasses on. The figure that comes with the bus toy was seen wearing a bus drivers cap. Home Bea's home resembles a School House. On the outside she has a small stop sign to the left of the door, a pencil themed fence, and roller steps. The pathway leading to the school resembles a hopskotch board while the windows resemble chalkboards and she has a bell at the very top of the building. So that if she has something important to say, or would hold a class there, she could ring it to get attention right away! Merchandise *Bea Spells-a-Lot normal doll *Silly Hair Bea Spells-a-Lot *8 of Series 1 mini Bea Spells-a-Lot *1 of series 4 Bea Plays in the Rain *Bea's School Bus Playset *Bea Pencil Topper *So Soft Bea Spells-a-Lot *Lalaloopsy Paper Dolls *Bea Spells-a-Lot Puzzle Trivia *Oddly enough, despite Bea's official information claiming that she talks a lot, she seems to be one of the quietest Lalaloopsy in the Webisodes. In tone of voice, and lack of spoken lines. *She is the very first Lalaloopsy with coloured eyes. The second is Toffee Cocoa Cuddles, followed by Mango Tiki Wiki. Gallery MiniBea.jpg Minibeaplaysinrain.jpg Minibus.jpg Silly Hair Bea Spells.png Bea Spells-a-Lot Soft Doll.jpg Ds1.jpg Puzzlebea.jpg Specs learning.png Bea Alternate attire.png Category:Characters Category:Category: Full Size Doll Category:Category: Original 8 Category:Category: Mini Category:Girl Category:Hairstyles: Straight, Pulled back Category:Hair Colors: Orange Category:Category: Soft Doll